just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Just Dance 2018/Ubisoft Club
Ubisoft Club actions and rewards for Just Dance 2018. The Ubisoft Club is only available for the Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, and Xbox One renditions of the game. Actions Points Completing these will reward the player with points that can be used to buy rewards *Welcome to Just Dance 2018! (10 Ubisoft Club Points) **Complete your first song in Just Dance mode. *Anywhere, anytime! (10 Ubisoft Club Points) **Play one song with a mobile device. *Time to Sweat! (10 Ubisoft Club Points) **Play a map in Sweat mode. *You've earned it (20 Ubisoft Club Points) **Play the Gift Machine for the first time. *World Dancer (20 Ubisoft Club Points) **Play one song in World Dance Floor. *Like a mad scientist! (20 Ubisoft Club Points) **Play to the Dance lab for the first time. *Explorer (30 Ubisoft Club Points) **Unlock all Just Dance 2018 classic songs. *Tireless Dancer (40 Ubisoft Club Points) **Accumulate 3 hours of dance time. Other Completing these will reward the player with badges they can use on their Ubisoft Club profile *Welcome **Play Just Dance 2018. *Completionist **Complete all Classic Challenges offering Club Units in Just Dance 2018. *Show me the money! **Obtain all Club Rewards in Just Dance 2018. *Just a warm up **Reach silver rank on the "Songs played" stat. *Addicted to the Dance Floor! **Reach silver rank on the "Bosses met in World Dance Floor" stat. *Things are getting serious! **Reach silver rank on the "Gold moves" stat. *What an adventure! **Reach silver rank on the "Challenges completed" stat. *Make it last **Reach silver rank on the "Dance time" stat. *Shiny like a star **Reach silver rank on the "Stars collected" stat. *Job done! **Reach silver on all stats. *Just Dance! **Dance to all Just Dance 2018 classic songs. The following do not reward badges *A long road ahead **Reach level 5. *Half way through **Reach level 50. *What? Already??? **Reach level 100. *Memories… **Share your first Autodance. *That's a start! **Reach the "Superstar" rank on a song. *A few more left **Reach the "Superstar" rank on 27 songs. *Dance Master **Reach the "Superstar" rank on all 40 classic songs. *Who's the boss now? **Beat a Boss in World Dance Floor. *Entering the competition **Participate in a Tournament in World Dance Floor. *Let's play it **Dance to a Playlist until the end. *It's over 12000! **Reach the "Megastar" rank on a song. *Among the best **Reach the "Megastar" rank on 27 songs. *Dance God **Reach the "Megastar" rank on all 40 classic songs. *All around the playlist! **Dance to all Just Dance® 2018 classic and alternate songs. JustDance2018Badge1.png|Badge after completing the "Welcome" action JustDance2018Badge2.png|Badge after completing the "Completionist" action JustDance2018Badge3.png|Badge after completing the "Show me the money!" action JustDance2018Badge4.png|Badge after completing the "Just a warm up!" action JustDance2018Badge5.png|Badge after completing the "Addicted to the Dance Floor!" action JustDance2018Badge6.png|Badge after completing the "Things are getting serious!" action JustDance2018Badge7.png|Badge after completing the "What an adventure" action JustDance2018Badge8.png|Badge after completing the "Make it last" action JustDance2018Badge9.png|Badge after completing the "Shiny like a star" action JustDance2018Badge10.png|Badge after completing the "Job done!" action JustDance2018Badge11.png|Badge after completing the "Just Dance!" action Rewards *Thumbs (0 Ubisoft Club Points)Despite not being supported, this reward can also be unlocked on the Wii U rendition *100 Mojo Coins (0 Ubisoft Club Points) *150 Mojo Coins (10 Ubisoft Club Points) *200 Mojo Coins (20 Ubisoft Club Points) *Skins 1 (20 Ubisoft Club Points) *Skins 2 (20 Ubisoft Club Points) *250 Mojo Coins (30 Ubisoft Club Points) *Avatars 1 (30 Ubisoft Club Points) *Avatars 2 (30 Ubisoft Club Points) JustDance2018UCReward1.png|Thumbs JustDance2018UCReward2.png|100 Mojo Coins JustDance2018UCReward3.png|150 Mojo Coins JustDance2018UCReward4.png|200 Mojo Coins JustDance2018UCReward5.png|Skins 1 JustDance2018UCReward6.png|Skins 2 JustDance2018UCReward7.png|250 Mojo Coins JustDance2018UCReward8.png|Avatars 1 JustDance2018UCReward9.png|Avatars 2